4chanmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Collective Singles
Animal Collective have a good number of singles with B-Sides that many fans tend to miss and never hear. This is a list of them. Wastered "Wastered" is a split single with experimental electronic band Black Dice. It features one song from each group, both songs titled "Wastered." It was released in 2004. Track Listing #Wastered (Animal Collective) - 11:52 #Wastered (Black Dice) - 5:09 Who Could Win a Rabbit "Who Could Win a Rabbit" is the first true single by Animal Collective. It is taken from their 2004 album, Sung Tongs. Track Listing #Who Could Win a Rabbit - 2:18 #Baby Day - 4:32 Grass "Grass" is the first single from Feels. It was bundled with a bonus DVD that included music videos for "Who Could Win a Rabbit," "Grass" and "Fickle Cycle." Track Listing #Grass - 2:59 #Must Be Treeman - 3:14 #Fickle Cycle - 4:29 The Purple Bottle "The Purple Bottle" is the second single from Feels. The version featured in the single is a version of the song that includes a verse taken from the Stevie Wonder song, "I Just Called to Say I Love You." This was the version that was intended to be on the album, but copyright issues prevented the song from being released on the album. Track Listing #The Purple Bottle (Stevie Wonder Mix) - 6:48 #Polly (Nirvana cover)- 4:48 Peacebone "Peacebone" was the first single from Animal Collective's 2007 album Strawberry Jam. There are three different versions of this single: one featuring B-side "Safer," one featuring two remixes of the track, and a CD version which includes all three. Track Listing #Peacebone - 5:14 #Safer - 9:13 #Peacebone (Black Dice Remix) - 4:58 #Peacebone (Pantha du Prince Remix) - 10:02 Fireworks "Fireworks" is the second single from Strawberry Jam. This single did not have a B-side, instead having an etching on the reverse side of the record. Track Listing #Fireworks - 6:51 My Girls "My Girls" was the first single from 2009's Merriweather Post Pavilion. It was only released as a promo CD, and does not have a B-side. The song was extremely well received and was named the song of the year by Pitchfork. The track was written by Panda Bear. Track Listing # My Girls - 5:44 Summertime Clothes "Summertime Clothes" is the second single from Merriweather Post Pavilion. The single features three new remixes of the song. The song was performed live on David Letterman. Track Listing #Summertime Clothes - 4:33 #Summertime Clothes (Dam-Funk Remix) - 5:38 #Summertime Clothes (Leon Day AKA L.D. Remix) - 6:20 #Summertime Clothes (Zomby's Analog Lego Mix) - 3:49 Brother Sport "Brother Sport" is the third single from Merriweather Post Pavilion. It is the album's closing track, and it is one of the most famous songs from the album. It was written by Panda Bear. The single featured a live version of "Bleed" as a B-side, a song that was also on the Fall Be Kind EP. Track Listing #Brother Sport - 5:50 #Bleed - 9:42 Honeycomb/Gotham "Honeycomb" and "Gotham" are a double A-side single released by Animal Collective in 2012. The two songs are outtakes from Centipede Hz, and were released as a teaser for the album. Track Listing #Honeycomb - 3:03 #Gotham - 5:15 Today's Supernatural "Today's Supernatural" is the first single from Centipede Hz. It was released as a digital-only promo single and does not have a B-side. Track Listing #Today's Supernatural - 4:18 Applesauce "Applesauce" is the second single from Centipede Hz. It features a new outtake from the album, "Crimson." Track Listing #Applesauce - 5:35 #Crimson - 4:10 Animal Collective Singles Animal Collective Singles